pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure
The following story idea was created on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki by Laura steel and has been moved here. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure is a Spin-Off series follows her Adventures of 3 Teenagers, Candace, Stacy, and Jermey are came to Town filled with Teenagers. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Theme Song was Music & Peformed by Jonas Brothers. The Extended version of this song is sometimes known as "It's a Teenage Life". Tagline: Discover the Magic of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano. Main Characters Candace Flynn is a 15 year old teen and she loves hanging out with Jeremy and Stacy. Being in an environment without her childish brothers, she loses her high strung attitude, and becomes more brave and daring. (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale} Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Candace Flynn and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cellphone. (Voiced by Kelly Hu) Jeremy Johnson is the love interest of Candace Flynn and the brother of Suzy Johnson. (Voiced by Mitchel Musso) Jenny is one of Candace's Friends from School (Voiced by Isabella Murad) Vanessa Doofensmirtz is a daughter of Doofensmirtz. She is 16 years old. (Voiced by Olivia Olson) The Enchanted Princess is a Magical Teenage Girl who created Many Sweetest Dreams and sends into Teen World, and Teenagers had a Good Dreams. (Voiced by Beyonce) Baby Poof is a Son of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, The Very First Fairy Baby Born in Thousand of Years. (Voiced by Tara Strong) Major Characters The Teen World Council- 'Three magical teenage boys, who created Teen World, as a summer vacation spot for teenagers. (Voiced by The Jonas Brothers) 'Coltrane is a Friend of Jeremy Johnson. He is the guitarist in his band, Jeremy and the Incidentals, and a love interest to Stacy Hirano. (Voiced by Corbin Bleu) Charles Pipping IV is a teenage boy Candace meets in Teen World England. (Voiced by Dominic Wood) Amanda 'is Candace's Future Daughter in Teen World Future. (Voiced by Jennifer Stone) 'Derek Dukenson is a foreign exchange student from Sweden. Nicolette is Jeremy Johnson's attractive cousin with an Australian accent. (Voiced by Sahe Brewster) Bobby Nelson is a local Teen World surfer in Teen World Beach. Johnny is Vanessa's crush. Lacey is Vanessa's friend. Mandy is the older sister of Thaddeus and Thor. (Voiced by Aliki Theofilopoulos) Mindy is a teenage girl living in the town of Teen World, Candace's Rival. Wendy is a hyperactive, enthusiastic teenage girl. (Voiced by Brenda Song) Nick Angler '''is the most greatest fisher in Teen World. '''Buck Morris is the most strongest teen in Teen World. Sierra is a teen model and friend of Mandy. Villains The Anti-Fairies 'are the magical race that are the exact opposite of Fairies, they appear in this series with the goal of draining the positive energy of Teen World, by changing fun things in the city into scary things. 'Anti-Cosmo is Cruel, Evil, Possesses a Genius-Level Anti-Fairy, Ruler of Anti-Fairy World and father of Foop.(Voiced by Daran Norris) Anti-Wanda is Anti-Cosmo's wife and the mother of Foop.(Voiced by Susan Blakeslee) Foop is the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousand of years. He plans to take over Teen World and call it Foop World.(Voiced by Jim Cummings) Mitch is a Very First Villain who appears in this 2-Part Pilot Episode of Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure, "It's A Teenage Life". He captures animals and keeps them in a cage. (Voiced by David Mitchell) Robot Vicky is a villain who wants to destroy Candace and Stacy. (Voiced by Grey DeLise) Crockbot 9000 is a Child-Like Android Created by Dr. Doomsday his main mission is to destroy the resources of Teen World. (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Dr. Doomsday is a Pickle Jar Headed Mad Scientest who trys to take over Teen World.(Voiced by Daniel Brochu) Timmy Turner the Masked Magician is a Evil Magician with his Dark Magical Powers to put Teen World to The Magic of Darkness. (Voiced by Tara Strong) The Evil Lake Nose Monster is the giant sea monster who is going to terroize the Teenagers and try to keep Lake Teen to himself.(Voiced by Chris Rock) The Eliminators is a Evil Robots who try to Elimate Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson and destroy Teen World.(Voiced by Jim Cummings, Charlie Adler, Frank Welker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Tom Kenny, Billy West, John K., and Eddie Murphy) The Destruct-inator is the Giant Magical Evil Alien Space Robot that Transformed, and his Magical Power that Turn Teenage Earth into Ball of Metal with Eliminator's Face on It. (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Demon Dragon is a Evil Dragon and his plan is to try to destroy Teen World England. (Voiced by Jackie Chan) Suzy Johnson is a Little Girl who Hates Candace and tries to turn Teen World into Kid World. (Voiced by Cree Summer) The Darkness is a Giant Dark Black Dream Hole who created Many Nightmares and sends into Teen World. (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Places Teen World is a magical city where teenagers came along with Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Jeremy Johnson. Teen World Hotel ''' is the place in Teen World where most teenagers spend their summer vacation at. ' 'Teen World Mall' - A common place where most teens hang out. 'Teen World Superduper MEGA Superstore is a store where teens buy stuff.' 'Sandwich Town is a resturant that Jeremy owns.' 'Teen World Hospital is where injured or sick teens go.' 'Teen World Jail is where criminal teens go.' 'Mr. Slushee Burger' - A hit restaraunt in Teen World, in which Jeremy works at. 'Anti Fairy World' is the home world of the Anti-Fairies. Unlike Teen World, which is bright Teenage-ish with a colorful blue sky and a Shiny Yellow Sun, Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood red sky in the dark side of the woods. The ruler of this world is Anti-Cosmo. In "Oh No! It's Anti-Fairies!", Candace and Stacy uses her strong girly girl power to turn Anti-Fairy World into Cute Storybook Land, and turn Anti-Fairies into Care Bears. 'Teen World Heaven' is a Magical Place in Teen World Up-Side of the clouds where dead teens go. 'Teen World Beach is a large beach East on Teen World''' [[Teen World England|'Teen World England']]- A part of Teen World for British Teens, among them is Charles Pipping IV. [[Teen World Future|'Teen World Future']]- Teen World in the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda lives here. Teen World Summer Festival is a festival with water slides food and drinks also music. Teen World Pizza Time Theater is a place where teens go eat pizza and other snacks and watch movies. Anti-Cosmo's Castle is the home of Anti-Cosmo and the main capital of Anti-Fairy World. It is here where the Anti-Fairies Gather to discuss their plans for world domination. Here Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop in the episode Anti-Poof. Teen World Lake is a lake where teens like to take a swim or fish. Downtown Teen World '''is a place where all the major shops, the office buildings and the Pizza Time Theater is located at. '''Teen World Gym is where teens work out. Eliminator's Castle '''is the Eliminators secret hideout deep in the Teen World Forest and on the walls they display plans on how to eliminate the teens. '''Teen World Forest '''is where teens camp or hike and Candace', '''Stacy' and''' Jeremy go camping in '''"It's a camp life" Episodes Jeremy and the Punkers: Jeremy's band has turned into a punk band by Anti-Cosmo and Candace and Stacy must reverse the spell. Little EVIL Susie: Susie turns Phineas and Ferb into her evil henchman and Candace and Stacy must defeat Susie. NOTE: Candace breaks the fourth wall in this episode It's a camp life: Candace, Stacy and Jeremy go camping in Teen World Forest and they enter the Eliminator's secret hideout and must get out before it's too late. Hypnotizer: Foop hypnotizes everyone in Teen World except Candace, Stacy and Mandy now they must steal the raddle that hypnotized everyone and must shut it down before they get caught. Good or Bad dreams: The Darkness makes everyone in Teen World have bad dreams now The Enchanted Princess must fight the darkness with the help of Candace, Stacy and Coltrane. The Badles: Demon Dragon, Anti Cosmo and Wanda also Robot Vicky make a villian group and with Candace sick Stacy must face them with Lacey. Dark Dark Day: Dr. Doomsday plans to block the sun in Teen World also Candace and Stacy develop super powers from The Enchanted Princess. Old dogs: Mitch captures all the dogs in Teen World and Candace and Stacy with their new superpowers they must rescue all the dogs. ALIEN ABDUCTION!!: Jeremy gets abducted by aliens so Candace, Stacy and Jenny must go rescue him before they experiment him. Momo The Movie 2: Candace and Stacy must get tickets to see Momo the Movie 2 but when the tickets are sold out they must work to get the 2 tickets. T.U.F.F Candace and Stacy: When the agents of TUFF arrive at Teen World Dudley, Kitty, Candace, and Stacy must stop Snaptrap and Crockbot 9000 before they destroy the city. Planet Standcy: Canadce and Stacy arrived to an unknown planet in a rocket and must get out. NOTE: 1 hour special Stranded: Candace, Stacy, Vanessa, and Lacey get standed on an island and must return home. more episodes coming soon Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Fanon Works